Trip to the Hot Springs
by Chiba-Chan
Summary: Naruto asks Sasuke if he wants to come to a hot springs with him, and Sasuke agrees. When they arrive at the hotel, it turns out that the hotel they stay at is a...


"Hey Sasuke, do you mind going with me tonight to a hot springs

Trip to the Hot Springs

Author's Note- This is a yaoi, so if you don't know what yaoi is, I suggest you please don't read this -; I'M SO SORRY! ( But right now I'm having writer's block and I can't seem to finish the story right now. I'm working on it right now, so please be patient. Please comment and tell me how it is so far.

"Hey Sasuke, do you mind going with me tonight to a hot springs?" asked Naruto. "I won a free night stay at hotel with hot springs from a lottery and it'll be more fun if you go with me!"

"Sure, I would love to go with you." Sasuke said with a warm loving smile that made Naruto's heart skip a beat.

Sasuke and Naruto right now were sitting on stools eating lunch together at Naruto's favorite ramen shop.

Naruto was about to get his chopsticks to his left, suddenly Sasuke's hand touched on top of his. Sasuke swiftly took it away blushing and mumbled "sorry" to Naruto. Naruto realized how soft and warm Sasuke's hand was and started blushing himself.

Naruto thought, "I can't even sit _next _to him while remaining calm. I really hope I can control myself at the hot springs. What if I see him…naked?! Naruto's face turned tomato red. Sasuke turned, and saw Naruto's face.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a worried face.

"Yeah, um it's probably just the hot ramen." panicked Naruto. "Oh man, what have I done? It's just going to be the two of us…alone."

Kakashi drove the two of them to the hot springs.

Kakashi dropped off Naruto and Sasuke at the hotel. "Now you kids have fun!" Kakashi said smiling; only staring at Sasuke. He drove off, the sound of the roaring engine fading into the distance. Then, silence.

It was late afternoon now and the sky was lightly orange and pink. They started walking silently toward the hotel carrying their bags.

The outside of the hotel was rectangular; painted white; three stories high; windows with pink frilly curtains. The entry way was with a long red rug; a long white and red striped canopy over it; leading to automatic glass doors.

"Wow, fancy place." Sasuke said breaking the silence.

When Naruto and Sasuke walked to the check in desk, they were greeted friendly; perhaps a little too friendly. Both of them just stood in shock when they saw that the man was wearing a pink spaghetti dress with his name tag that reads Estafan. He had curly, wavy brown hair, with hairy legs and chest.

"Oh hi, aren't you two a cute couple! Welcome to Lovey Dovey Gay Hotel!!" Estafan said in a high girly voice.

Naruto quickly took out the two tickets and read the hotel name, Sasuke also reading it in his hand. "What…the…hell?!" they both said in unison.

Then, Naruto's hands were trembling as he handed the tickets to Estafan. Estafan traded it in for keys and he said happily, "Please follow me to your room. I hope you both have a wonderful time staying here!"

They all started walking towards an elevator and a lot of guys started to stare at Naruto. Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto's hand. "Don't worry, if I hold your hand they might think we're a couple and they'll leave us alone." whispered Sasuke into Naruto's ear.

Naruto could feel his face burning red, as they walked into the elevator and the doors closed.

Inside the elevator, Sasuke was still holding hands. Out of no where, Sasuke gave a quick kiss on Naruto's cheek and whispered, "I love you" in Naruto's ear. Naruto's eyes were spinning and lost in confusion. He didn't know if Sasuke was still pretending to be gay, even in front of Estafan.

"Ooh, you dirty dog," Estafan said as he saw what Sasuke did. The elevator stopped on the third floor and they all walked to room number 301. "Here's your room and if you need anything please call the front desk." said Estafan handing the keys to Sasuke.

Sasuke slowly opened the door, with Naruto standing beside him. They both gasped.

The room was like a honey moon suite or something. It was completely covered with colors of red and pink; curtains, rugs, the carpet and walls. Most important thing was that there was only one…single…bed, shaped like a heart. There were two rectangular pillows, following smaller heart pillows in front decoratively. The bed was facing the door in the center of the room with nightstand tables on each side. There was only one window, near the right of where the bed was. The bathroom was near the corner of where the entrance door was.

Naruto walked in first nervously. "Well let's put our stuff down somewhere," his voice shaking. Before Naruto took another step inside, Sasuke grabbed his left shoulder. Naruto jumped a little, turning around to face Sasuke.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean like, still stay here? We could go somewhere else if you like," Sasuke asked. Naruto stared at his face, thinking. He knew he would never get another chance to be alone like this with Sasuke. Naruto came up with an excuse and said smiling, "The tickets would be _such_ a waste…" Sasuke smiled back and answered, "I was hoping you would say something like that."

They both walked inside and put their stuff down in a corner. Naruto needed to pee badly and ran to the bathroom. He thought he heard Sasuke chuckle.

When Naruto walked out of the bathroom, he saw Sasuke taking off his shirt, revealing his muscular chest. Naruto quickly turned around, his back facing Sasuke, trying to hide his red, boiling face.

Sasuke walked slowly toward Naruto, wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist, and whispered slowly in Naruto's ear, "Aww… you're so cute when you blush." Then, he started to unzip Naruto's jacket.

"W-w-what are you doing?"

"I'm undressing you because it's time to go to the springs, unless you want to do it yourself. We are both _guys _after all."

"I-it's ok, I can do it myself."

Naruto turned around looking at Sasuke's body, already wrapped in a small white towel. His nose started to bleed and he ran to the bathroom, holding his nose. Sasuke ran after Naruto worried about his nose.

Suddenly, Sasuke's towel came off, fell to the floor, and he tripped on it. Naruto turned around, Sasuke crashing into him, landing on top…naked.

"Gahh!" screamed Naruto, his nose bursting with blood. Sasuke got up and quickly wrapped around his towel. "Sorry, are you okay?" Sasuke asked blushing embarrassed, offering his hand to Naruto.

Naruto was blushing but he's never seen Sasuke turn so red. "Y-y-y-yes. I'm fine, really," lied Naruto bleeding a lot more, holding his nostrils. "I'll go to the bathroom to clean up."

Naruto locked the door and stared into the mirror in front of him. He stopped bleeding, but his face was just so red from blushing. Screaming in his mind, "Ah! I saw him naked! Okay, just relax!" He undressed himself quickly and wrapped a small towel around his waist like Sasuke's.

When Naruto opened the door, Sasuke was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor like a cute, blushing puppy.

Sasuke looked up, staring at Naruto's body.

"Wow don't you look sexy," Sasuke grinning. Naruto just stood there speechless, blushing.

They both had a quiet walk on their way to the hot springs, and they held hands so nobody would bother them.

When they arrived at the back, no one was there yet. The spring was rectangular and big. Boulders, flowers, and plants were surrounding the place.

"Woo-hoo! We both have it to ourselves!" yelled Naruto running to the water. Sasuke walked calmly, following Naruto.

When Naruto was in the water he kept his towel on, but Sasuke took his off. They were both quiet for a while, sitting next to each other and enjoying the steamy springs.

Sasuke asked, "How come you kept your towel on?"

Naruto answered shyly, "Um, because I want to."

"Aw, come on. You're so shy Naruto."

"O.k. Let me ask you a question. Why is it all of a sudden, you're acting like you're physically attracted to me? Is it true that you really love me Sasuke?"

Sasuke walked in front of Naruto, stared into his eyes and held his hands.

"Yes I meant it, I really do love you Naruto."

Naruto gasped and started turning red.

"Sasuke, I —

"Well well, look who we have here," said a very drunk man in a big group, walking towards them.

The drunken man and his friends had the stench of beer and cigarettes.

Sasuke stood in front of Naruto, protecting him.

"Back off! He's mine," yelled Sasuke in an angry voice. But it was too late and they were surrounded.

A big fat man quickly grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled off his towel. He tightly gripped Naruto's arms up in the air and Naruto couldn't move.

"Help Sasuke!!" screamed Naruto with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Now, who wants to go first?" said the big man. But Sasuke's ninja speed was too quick for them. He punched the guy in the stomach and he let go of Naruto. Sasuke picked up and carried Naruto in his arms (like at a wedding) and he ran all the way back to the hotel room. (Sasuke took the stairs by the way)

Everything went by so fast for Naruto, like in a blink of an eye. When they arrived, Sasuke threw Naruto on the bed, got on top of him, and held down his arms. Sasuke stared with fiery, but angry eyes and a frown.

"Baka! You're a ninja! So, why didn't you see that guy grab you?! Do you know what they would've done to you?!"

"Y-yes. I'm sorry Sasuke, but I was getting worried about you."

"I can take care of myself! It's you that I'm worried about!"

They stared at each other for a few seconds and Sasuke started to calm down. Slowly his frown turned into a smile.

"So do you love me?" asked Sasuke.

"Ye-mph!" Even before Naruto said the whole word, Sasuke already stuck his tongue in his mouth with Naruto moaning…

As the morning sunlight shined through the window, they were both still naked. It's because they were too lazy to put clothes on last night. (if you get what im saying, XD) The two were inseparable. They ate breakfast together and even took a shower together.

When they were walking in the lobby the group of people last night apologized to them and said they didn't remember a thing last night.

Kakashi's car drove up to the front of the hotel to pick them up. When Sasuke and Naruto got in the car Kakashi asked, " So how did it go last night?"

"…" was all they could say… TT


End file.
